Titan (Vehicle)
Type 4 Doragon flying towards an EU MK-1 Titan.]] The Titan-class airborne carrier of the future is a massive, gravity-defying vessel used for transporting armies and the supplies to sustain them. By the year 2137, Titans had become fully operational and a major part of The Cold War. The sight of a Titan is reminiscent of the Behemoths of wars from long ago. Battlefield 2142 Titans are primarily used in their namesake Titan gamemode, by both teams as a mobile carrier. Each Titan can be commanded to loiter over any point on the map within bounds, although server admins may disable this feature. Titans also appear on Wake Island 2142, with an uncommandable PAC Titan holding position over a manmade island, while an EU Titan is docked at the apex of the lagoon. Layout Hangar bay The Titan hangar serves as one of two deployments for each team. It also houses two helipads, one spawning a Gunship, and the other spawning an Air Transport. At the rear of the hangar are six terminals controlling ground-facing guns and anti-aircraft autocannons. To each side is an launcher offering significant lateral coverage of the map, and also access to the Titan exterior. At the bow of the Titan are passageways leading to the head of the reactor room and access corridors to the cargo bay. Infantry may also disembark through the hangar shield to parachute directly below. Landing decks and exterior Astern of the Titan are two landing decks. Both decks provide access to the cargo bay—the lower decks through open doorways, and the upper decks to ventilation shafts with staggered cover and portals for covering fire. It is also possible to maneuver from the upper landing deck to the top of the Titan, allowing infantry access to the anti-air cannons, more secure placement of spawn beacons, and overwatch of the decks. Cargo bay and reactor The bi-level cargo bay opens to four corridors, each containing a console protecting the reactor core. Weaponry .]] Ground attack Mounted on the bottom of the Titan are four cannons which fire a barrage of explosive shells effective against infantry and ground vehicles. A short reload delay occurs after each burst, but ammo is infinite. Each turret's field of view overlaps that of other turrets, but not by much. There are blind spots that no turrets can see. These are directly underneath the Titan and directly beside the Titan (below the top guns and above the bottom guns). Anti-air On top of the Titan are two rapid firing anti-aircraft guns. These AA guns also have unlimited ammo. Furthermore, they never overheat, nor need to be reloaded. Effective against aircraft and infantry that happen to stray within its zone of fire, the AA guns cannot damage an opposing Titan's guns, and they do not provide sufficient depression to engage ground targets (except perhaps on Wake Island 2142). Control consoles All Titan weaponry is controlled from consoles at the rear of the hangar bay and can be destroyed by enemy fire. Repairs are done from inside the hangar, at the appropriate control console. The hangar bay is normally protected from intrusion by defense shields while underway, but all shields are disabled while docked. Defenses Hull and external shield The Titan's hull allows it to resist attacks even from Block III Anti-Titan missiles. To protect against unauthorized entry, a defensive shield surrounds the Titan (although leaving its external guns exposed) and absorbs damage from all types of weapons. The main shield allow passage of friendly troops and vehicles, while vaporizing all hostile targets that come in contact with it. Both the shielding and the hull are impenetrable except by Block III Anti-Titan Missiles, launched from silos scattered around the map. Control of these silos is the primary objective in Titan mode. Anti-Titan missiles can eventually disable the main shield, leaving the hull open to direct attack, and the Titan vulnerable to infantry raids. A hull breach will lead to a Titan's destruction. Internal shields Once the main external shield is down, troops can board the titan and destroy it from the inside. All four corridors are sealed at the bow end with additional defense shields. These prevent all forms of damage from either team from passing through, and permit movement only to defenders. The Titan's reactor consoles maintain high-powered secondary Infantry Defense Shields and seal the reactor core primary doors. Corridors 1 and 2 are open to the lower level, and their consoles prevent entry to corridors 3 and 4. Consoles 3 and 4 keep the reactor room sealed. Although the shields maintained by consoles 1 and 2 offer the same protection as the other internal shields, they can also be defeated by firing anti-vehicle weapons directly at the shields, allowing attackers to bypass corridors 1 and 2. The reactor core is vulnerable to firearms and explosives, but can still withstand a lot of damage. A coordinated team effort is normally required to attack a core, but can also be accomplished by a lone soldier with access to an and negligent defense. Destruction of the reactor core will also lead to a Titan's destruction. Assault Defeating a Titan requires a strategic approach. In the first phase of attack, the five Block III silos must be held to launch missiles at the opposing Titan. Once the shield drops, the Titan may then be infiltrated by enemy forces either by Air Transport or using Assault Pods from an APC. This second phase of attack may occur simultaneously with continued control of the missile silos, which now inflict damage directly upon the Titan hull. Titans *Type-2 Titan *MK-1 Titan Appearances * All Maps in Titan Assault as commandable vehicles. * Wake Island 2142 – an EU Titan is docked at a facility built on the island, while a PAC Titan holds position above a manmade island carrying the team's commander resources. Trivia * Titan movement is often disabled by server admins: ** While in motion, soldier movement is affected, and gadgets may be difficult to place. ** When the Titans are within close range of each other, server performance often drops considerably, causing slowdown for all players, but also providing an opportunity for quicker Titan assaults. A poorly-positioned Titan on certain maps may also expose its air vehicles to direct attack from enemy AA. ** Inexperienced commanders may inadvertently position the Titan above a silo (preventing use by the same team), or in the flight path of missiles intended for the enemy Titan. The shorter flight time can also prevent last-minute saves by those attacking the enemy Titan. ** Certain maps with large bodies of water (such as Sidi Power Plant or impassable terrain may prevent ground forces from accessing a Titan. * The hangar shield does not protect against mines placed directly on top of it, potentially allowing Engineers to deny enemy use of air vehicles. * There are passageways between the hangar bay and the upper landing deck that were sealed off prior to the game's release. * A prototype Titan is featured on the map Hangar 21 from Battlefield 4: Final Stand, where its engine test serves as the map's main Levolution event. Category:Air Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2142 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4: Final Stand